


Graphics for szerafina7

by Gordania



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: The Taming-szerafina7, szerafina7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gordania/pseuds/Gordania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image for szerafina7's story-The Taming-Guy of Gisborne/OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphics for szerafina7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArianaFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaFandoms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Taming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342645) by [ArianaFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaFandoms/pseuds/ArianaFandoms). 



**Actor used** - _Richard Armitage._ **Actress used** \- Aslı Tandoğan. 

Images were found on Google, and were edited to fit the characters and story.


End file.
